Bond Girls Are Forever
by Bluebell67
Summary: (spoilers for season 12 of Supernatural) Claire Novak comes home from a hunting trip to discover that the world is changing, and she's not sure if she wants to be a part of it.


I came up with a challenge: Write a Supernatural fic focused on the female characters. Here goes….

Claire tapped on her leg, beating out the song in her head. The bus rocked back and forth, shaking. Slowly, it came to a stop to pick up the next station. A woman nervously walked on, holding her stomach. She sat next to Claire, smiling nervously, then looked down at her hands.

"Hey." Claire said, pulling an earbud out. "What's your name?"

"Kelly." The woman replied.

"Have I seen you before?" Claire asked.

"I don't know." Kelly said.

"Aren't you Kelly Kline? You're in politics, right?" Claire asked. Kelly looked down at her stomach. She was at least six months pregnant. "I'm sorry for asking so many questions. My name is Claire Novak."

"How old are you?" Kelly asked.

"I'm turning twenty." Claire said. "Yeah, I'm old enough to be on my own. I aged out of the foster system. My mom died a couple years ago."

"I'm surprised that you would say so much to a total stranger." Kelly said.

"Well, there's a high chance I'll never see you again, so you don't have to worry about stuff catching up on you." Claire said. "You look like you have something on your mind."

"Uh…" Kelly looked up as more people got on. She spotted a red haired woman and instantly got up. "Thank you for the chat, but I've got to go."

"Weird." Claire noted. The red haired woman looked at where Kelly had been sitting, profiling Claire to see if it was safe. She finally decided that the young blond haired girl wasn't threatening, and sat down. Claire didn't really feel like talking to her, so they sat in silence.

"So, where're you headed?" The redhead asked. She was scottish.

"Sioux Falls." Claire said.

"Home or running away?"

"... I'm not sure yet." Claire answered, smiling. The woman smiled back.

"I felt the same way you do when I was your age." Rowena said. "All those emotions… not really sure where your heart lies and where it doesn't. You have a family?"

"Yes. Two, actually. The one I'm with now… it's kind of like a halfway house. I'm not sure how long I'm going to stay. How about you? Any family?"

"A child." Rowena told her. "We're estranged."

"Wow. How old are you?"

"Older than I look." Rowena answered.

"So, where are you going?"

"Wherever there's trouble." Rowena smiled. Claire smiled back, but she wondered what Rowena meant by that. The bus stopped. "Good luck, child. Remember that you are always stronger than you think. And wherever you end up, just give me a call and I'll get you out of a smidge."

Rowena left. Claire stared at her back, as she stepped down from the bus. Rowena had left her phone number in Claire's hand, 'Rowena Macleod' written in fancy letters. Weird. She had a distant memory of hearing that name, maybe in a side conversation… but she wasn't sure. Claire got off the bus at Sioux Falls, and walked home. She knew something was up when she saw two new cars parked on the drive way. A yellow bug, and a blue and grey camaro. There was no way that Jody would let Alex have either of those, so they must have guests. She stared at the yellow car, recognizing it. It was Donna's car. Why was Donna in Sioux Falls? Didn't she have a city to take care of in Minnesota?

Claire unlocked the door, walking in. Jody, Donna, and a blonde woman, probably the camaro owner, were sitting at the table, talking.

"Hey guys, what's happening? And who's she?" Claire asked, setting down her bag. The women stopped talking. Before they did, Claire thought one of them said that name again, Rowena…

"We're having a hunter's meeting. Is this your other daughter?" The blonde woman asked Jody.

"Oh no, I only have one. This is Claire Novak. She just lives here part time." Jody explained.

"Claire… if you want to, you can join us." The blond woman said, standing up. "You're a younger hunter, right? I've seen some of your work. You've really helped with the Windigo problem over in Minnesota, and up north. My name is Mary. I work with an organization called the Men of Letters. I'm from the American Branch."

"Nice to meet you, Mary." Claire said, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Something seemed off, and Claire had yet another ping with a word. Men of Letters… another out of context thing that Claire was trying to figure out. She wanted to say something about it, but Jody asked her a question.

"What?" Claire asked.

"I said, are you okay, Claire?" Jody said, her voice stressed, clearly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You guys can catch me up later. I'm going to talk to Alex."

"Well, that would be a first." Jody joked. Claire smiled, then left the room. What was going on?


End file.
